Man of Knowledge
by Noble1998
Summary: What if someone who had knowledge about the Halo events and designs on weapons and technology from Gundam and Code Geass was reborn in the Halo verse? Read to find out and watch Humans kick ass. Rated M for swearing and violence.


**Noble1998 here with a, yep you guessed it, a brand new story. I've always felt bad for the humanity in the Halo verse because in others, humans always have a sort of trump card but the humans in Halo only have Spartans or nukes, so I thought why not make them different. So I'm going to insert a OC (please don't flame for that) from our world into theirs where he'll change a lot of things before the war. Also for those who are curious about my other stories, 'Wizard's Touch' is about 40% done, 'Ichika Flirts' will hopefully be done within the next 2 weeks and 'TechnoMages' is about 10% done. **

**I do not own anything except my OC.**

**Prologue:**

Lelouch Lamperouge **(No not lelouch from Code Geass, but my OC) **was a smart man, no that would be an understatement, he was a brilliant genius , but he hid it under a mask of a barely passing high school student. Why? Well that was because he just wanted an ordinary life and to be normal. PFFT! Fat chance of that happening.

He was an unparalleled genius when it came to tactics and strategy, he could turn the tables against a grand chess master, understand the hardest algorithms with ease or being capable of understanding the human body and genes and even expanding it.

He was even fit, granted he couldn't win something like the Olympics but hey, he could do a marathon and be somewhere in the top 50, that's pretty big.

Also because this author is really lazy, just imagine him as Lelouch from Code Geass only fitter and smarter and without all those personas and didn't do anything such as conquer the world.

He was quite possibly a near perfect guy except for one thing, he was an anime fan, I mean a HUGE fan, more specifically Gundam and Code Geass. Indeed he is such a fan that his room's walls are covered in posters of mecha, he has models of mecha everywhere, he's even drawn up blueprints of mecha, granted they weren't anywhere near what they were supposed to be. Also he was an orphan and never knew his parents and had been living on his own for the past years.

It was on this particular day that he was just coming back from school when all of a sudden a white flash blinded him.

**Lelouch's POV:  
**"Ugh, what happened?" I asked out loud while rubbing my eyes. I heard a chuckle and I quickly turned around and saw something that I couldn't believe… Darth Vader doing ballerina, nah jokes. I saw Athrun Zala from Gundam Seed which is impossible since he was just a anime character, so this had to be a fake, also the body language just screamed arrogance which the Athrun Zala from the anime never was.

"Hoh, you figured out that I'm a fake, even though I look exactly like him, sound like him? Impressive" he said with amusement.

I was immediately guarded and wary of him while my eyes narrowed in suspicion, my mind went into overdrive trying to figure out who this guy was while at the same time trying to map escape routes and possible weak points he had.

"Trying to escape? It's impossible, I moved us into a pocket dimension so you can't escape, it's the perfect prison."

"Nothing is truly perfect." I replied to him. But it was true, everywhere I looked I only saw white and emptiness, no true escape anywhere. The only option was to talk to him and see what he wanted. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well I was bored and I wanted to screw up canon which is why I'm here before you." He answered in a bored tone, by the way what did he mean by canon. While I was pondering this he had suddenly changed to Setsuna from Gundam 00. I was taken aback by this and wondered what he wanted from me specifically.

"You see, I felt really bad for the Halo universe so I wanted to make the humans stronger in a unique way and what better story idea then inserting a OC who has knowledge about things?"

Why was he talking like this was a story or one of those lame fan fictions where the author just tries and fails to make people a different storyline.

"So, I'm going to implant some information in your head about several things then I'm going to punt you into the Halo verse."

"Ah, first off, what do you mean by putting info in my head? Secondly, Halo isn't real, it's just a game" I told him.

He smirked in a body I recognized as Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing.

"Ah my friend, Halo is real, as are all those anime you watched, they're just a alternate universe is all. And by putting stuff in your head, I meant this" he reached forward and poked my forehead with a finger. Suddenly I had a massive headache but I also remembered things I didn't know before, such as the designs and blue prints for spaceships such as Libra (Gundam Wing) to the Nazca ships (Gundam Seed) or even Damocles (Code Geass). I knew the designs for all sorts of different Mobile Suits and Knightmare Frames from Leo(Gundam Wing), Ginn(Gundam Seed), Sutherland(Code Geass). I also now knew other things such as FLEIJA(Code Geass), the process to enhance humans to coordinators (Gundam Seed), a much deeper understanding of strategy, etc.

"Why did you give me this information?" I asked in a hoarse tone.

"Oh, I want you to use it to make humanity stronger for the coming conflict against the Covenant, flood, Prometheans and make them more badass in general."

"Uh, do I get a choice in this?" I asked in a hesitant tone.

"Nope" then he smirked. "Now bye." He said in a sing song tone.

Another white flash and next thing I know is that I can barely move and I feel very small. I try to speak but I can only get a gurgle out. I look around and I see the sterile white walls of a hospital with a woman next to me and a doctor speaking to her. I realize I've been turned into a baby and I try to shout in rage but it only comes out as wailing.

"Congratulations Mr.'s Lamperouge, it's a healthy boy."

**16 Years later**

**2506 CE**

**Reach: CASTLE Base**

It's been 16 years since I've been reborn. I was born to a pair of parents who this time I got to know even if they died early on in my new childhood. Marianne Lamperouge and Alexander Lockhart were both important UNSC people. Mum was an ONI 'spook' while Dad was a Brigadier General for the ODST corps. Unfortunately both died in an Insurrection bombing along with several other important people.

Now you're probably wondering how a 16 year old (granted a reborn one) has his own place at CASTLE Base along with a pretty high rank of Captain in the fleet? Well the answer is quite simple, once they found out how smart I was then they wanted to take me in, then when they found how I had originally 'designed' new mechanical suits then they were all over me doing anything to try and get me into their research division. I naturally accepted of course since I could get more resources. So far I have 'designed' and released GINN (Gundam Seed) and the Nazca class ships (Gundam Seed) and Sky Grasper(Gundam Seed) which were all greedily devoured as they were superior to almost anything in the UNSC arsenal save the Super MACs, nukes and their Carriers and Super-Carriers. Needless to say that the technology is being integrated everywhere and potential pilots are being found and trained. In fact, my designs are so popular that all ships and bases must have at minimum 3 GINN; every fleet has a minimum of 2 Nazca ships and the Skygrasper has near replaced the hornet. Problem is that none of these people have the enchantments that the Coordinators did so they can't use them as efficiently.

**2509 CE  
**In the past 3 years I released a process that is only available to loyal and veteran UNSC personnel. It is a toned down augmentation that makes people as effective as coordinators only they don't have to be changed at birth, survival rate is 100% and I have used a superior version on myself so I am much stronger and healthier than ever. I have been hailed a genius before but now they call me a mind that only comes once every century. I have also released the Pisces(Gundam Wing) and Blaze Luminous shields (Code Geass). Also if you're wondering what the hell Blaze Luminous is, it is basically a shield that can be used on mobile suits or Knighmares to ships. I've created 3 different variants of Archangel, they are UNSC _Guardian of the stars_. UNSC _Crosshairs on the star_ and UNSC _Battering Ram_.

_Guardian of the Stars _is a modified Archangel that has more CIC's, the Absolute Defense System from Code Geass, a lot of small-scale laser turrets designed to shoot down incoming projectiles from missiles to asteroids and even plasma, it's armor is tougher and mixed with a washed down Gundanium alloy so it can withstand more pressure, heat, impacts etc, it is essentially a defense ship and is used to protect a objective.

_Crosshairs on the star_ is a modified Archangel and is designed to 'snipe'. It has a weapon that I created myself called the Particle cannon and basically smashes together atoms to create a large concentrated energy that is very powerful and can aim from a long distance hence the term 'snipe'. It is the sniper of the fleet as it can easily destroy a whole fleet before they come anywhere near the ship, I even ran some calculations and found that they can even one-shot all but the most tough covenant ships. It is also faster and more maneuverable with a decoy system. The drawbacks are however that it has weaker armor; the shields are only in key areas (i.e. bridge, engines, hangar, etc.) and little point blank defense.

_Battering Ram_ is the most armed one of the 3, as its name suggests, it is designed to assault instead of defending or supporting, it is a frontline ship that will be used right in the thick of battle. It has heavy armor (not as strong as _guardian_ though), fast engines(again, not as fast as _Crosshairs_) but it does have the most weapons and transports as well as a impressive amount of missiles and CIC's, it's shields surround it completely and while not as strong as _Guardian's_, it is still strong and could take on a MAC and come out near unscathed. The idea is that it will charge into battle and head towards the objective while eliminating any ships in the way and drop off attack units at a key point.

Did I also mention that all the ships had mini-MACs as well as Lohengrins that have twice the power they do then in the anime? (Gundam Seed)

_Guardian of the stars _type is now called a sentinel class, _Crosshairs _type is now designated an Over-watch and _Battering Ram's_ type is now called a skirmisher.

ONI, the UNSC, Government officials, hell anybody who knows about them is so impressed that I was promoted again and given even more authorization and resources despite my young age.

Also, all ships are now installed with at least 2 key areas defended by Blaze Luminous and at least 3 pods of Helldarts (Gundam Seed).

The Coordinator project is coming along nicely as now nearly 40% of UNSC forces have been augmented and thankfully don't look down on the 'naturals'.

Finally I have upgraded AI's so that their life span before rampancy has doubled and their capacity to store data has tripled as has their processing speeds, this means now that AI's are much more smarter and faster and last longer and because they last longer there are more of them spread across the fleet.

**2513 CE  
**Operation _Trebuchet_ was a huge success as AI's hacked and monitored every known network be they legal or underground, undercover agents discovered key Rebel locations and thanks to the Skygraspers and Mobile suits, any attempted bombings were stopped long before they could be detonated. Final statistics were calculated as:

**Rebel forces:**

_Total loss: 87%_

_Bases and safe houses: 94% destroyed _

**UNSC Forces:**

_Total loss: 2.5%_

_Bases and safe houses: 3%( Damaged but none destroyed)_

**Civilian losses:**

_Total loss 0.4%_

_Major places: 7.8% destroyed (Damaged but repairable)_

After this overwhelming victory by the UNSC, since then Rebel activity has been at it's lowest due their hesitance in fighting a now very powerful power. Civilians now instead of seeing UNSC as an object of hatred started to now respect and admire them for keeping them safe.

Also, the top brass in the UNSC made a competition for fleet captains and higher to see how the overall efficiency of officers in the fleet is. I breezed through them devastating any opponents I faced in the holographic simulators by different strategies from destroying their supply chains and doing hit and run attacks to ambushes and in one case I made a distraction attack while I placed a nuke at the back of their fleet and at safe distance detonated destroying most of the fleet and any remaining ships were dragged into the sun's gravity well where they were crushed and burned.

After winning the whole thing I was allowed to have my own personal ship and taskforce seeing how effective I was with only standard ships and personnel.

On another note, about 67% of the UNSC is now made up of coordinators; the armored division is now 80% mobile suits instead of just tanks and warthogs.

I have also released the Sutherlands (Code Geass) as they are better suited for urban combat.

**2517 CE**

ONI had approached me and asked me to help them with the Spartan II project, as there were still large enough pockets of Rebels that could send the whole humanity into a civil war. Naturally I accepted and I then met Halsey for the first time, she is… a unique individual but someone I can respect.

**2519 CE**

The Spartan II project is more advanced then in canon due to me being there. First off, we are using several elements from the Coordinator augments while using several new ones such as the grafting of advanced material to their bones, thanks to me and Halsey working together we also had an augment for them to have a small healing factor. Thanks to me helping the projected loss of Spartans has risen from below half to about 70%. Project MJOLNIR is coming along nicely, in addition to increased strength, reflexes etc. we managed to add a small infantry scale Blaze Luminous to their forearms and even added a small human sized Beam Saber (from pretty much every Gundam) that's color could be customized and is located in a compartment on their breastplates. Halsey was quite surprised about that addition but relented in the end though the armor won't be released for a while yet.

Also I have improved the designs of all UNSC weapons such as the assault rifle now having 46 bullets and enough strength to punch through ballistic armor. The Battle rifle was the same overall except for a bit stronger strength, more accuracy and better balance. Just small things were improved but I knew it would make a lot of difference in the future. Also I have improved the standard marine armor so it became as strong and durable as an ODST's armor and their helmets actually protect them, the ODST armor has now been improved so that they are twice as tough but still flexible enough to move and their helmets are protected against EMP. Both armors have also been improved to withstand heat better as plasma weapons rely on heat a lot.

**2523 CE**

Zakus(Gundam Seed) are now replacing GINNs, construction of 2 Libra class (As in the Libra from Gundam Wing only with point defense, shields, doesn't have the shooting sequence malfunction, carries manned Mobile suits and longswords.) and are estimated to be completed in 2530. I have also released several more powerful units such as a much improved HeavyArms(Gundam Wing) as an officer class suit or the Strike(Gundam Seed)

**2524 CE**

I have released the GN particle designs but it is not very used due to long time to build and cost is expensive etc.

**2525 CE**

It has been quite eventful in the last few years, the Spartans had underwent the augmentation process and out of the total 75, 62 were successful, 3 died and 10 became 'washouts'. They also had their first sortie against Rebels and were very successful. 97% of UNSC are now coordinators and mobile suits are now the norm vehicles instead of tanks, the Skygrasper has now officially replaced the hornet, the warthog is still around and has been improved to the point it can take a Scorpion's blast and still keep going while the mounted weapons have 20% more power. Scorpions are still used but much more durable and powerful as well as anti-missile system.

Also more Over-watch, Sentinel and Skirmishers have been created and I'm talking a lot here, as in every fleet save stealth ones now have 1 of each at least while important star systems have 3 of each minimum.

I would have released more technology but if I did then everyone will become suspicious and wonder how I came up with all these designs so quick even if I am a genius.

My personal ship has also been completed, it is a modified Minerva (Gundam Seed) which I call _Eternal Retribution _and has Blaze Luminous all over it and are very strong, nearly pure Gundanium armor (meaning nigh-indestructible armor), has 5 mobile suits onboard, the Impulse(Gundam Seed Destiny), 2 Zakus, Dynames(Gundam 00) with GN particles and GN-00(Gundam 00, not raiser or quanta) .

The ship can also use a GN field, has a high stock of GN missiles, beam cannons, CIWs and a positron blaster cannon.

Finally the incident with Harvest, we lost contact with it and sent a small fleet of one Skirmisher, one cruiser and one Nazca as well as a total of 24 Zakus. They came back unharmed save one Zaku that had partly melted armor and with a message. _'Your destruction is the will of the Gods, and we are their instrument' _as of this moment the UNSC has declared itself at war. Also on Harvest, there was a small company of militia as well as several platoons of marines and 3 mobile suits as well as one sentinel in the system. The result was that the ground forces won a near total victory save the loss of several militiamen and marines along with civilians and the sentinel class held them off until they returned with 3 other ships and forced the sentinel to retreat until reinforcements came.

The moment has finally come, the moment I've been preparing for along with the UNSC (despite them unknowing) and we're going to give them hell, because if they want war, we'll give them war.

**So guys, what do you think, also for the sake of convenience, both Knightmares and Mobile suits will just be called mobile suits. Also yes FLEJA will come out later and the UNSC isn't going to keep getting their asses kicked but will actually fight back. Noble1998 out. I do not own anything, even my Lelouch character is not actually Lelouch from Code geass but just looks like him and shares same name.**


End file.
